ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Preston Rumsworth
Preston Rumsworth is a member of the Armies of Organa until he defected in 2012 and a minor character in the Boys vs. Girls trilogy. Charles disliked him almost as soon as they met, due to his disloyalty to the Boy-Team and to Tower Placement. Background Preston Rumsworth was born sometime before 2001. When he was in sixth grade, he came to know a student named Valiera Nelson, who he was intimidated by. Rumsworth probably started his education at Tower Placement School halfway through the School War in 2011. Personality Preston Rumsworth seems to generally be a rather unpleasant person and was seen as overly critical of Steven Thompson in the Armies of Organa and pushy and insensitive in questioning Barbara. He was obnoxious, condescending, pessimistic and a hypocritical ingrate. He didn't see flaws in himself, and was constantly openly insulting people or pointing out exaggerated facts or opinions about said people. The main reason he joined the Armies of Organa was curiosity. Appearances ''Boys vs. Girls: The Coming Darkness Upon his arrival, he joined the Armies of Organa after hearing his friends discussing it; part of his motivation seems to have been curiosity. Vincent Organa eventually regretted inviting him, as he was annoyingly and constantly skeptical. He did not stop his continuous criticism at the first Boys' Secret Meeting he attended until Matt threatened him with his laser sword. Rumsworth was also openly critical of Steven Thompson's leadership abilities. Boys vs. Girls: The Fate of the Towers Boys vs. Girls 2 Preston Rumsworth played a small role in the war against Natalia Thornton. On September 22, he went fishing with Adam Whitman. Much later, he was spotted in the cafeteria with Val Quintana, a couple of months before her departure. Relationships Steven Thompson ]] Although they both served the Armies of Organa, Preston and Steven Thompson heartily disliked each other. The two first met at the first Boy-Team secret meeting that Steven was present for. Every time they met, Preston annoyed Steven immensely by repeatedly offering advice on war strategy, and spent so much time criticizing him and ordering around his followers that Matt had to threaten his life to shut him up. Adam Whitman Preston Rumsworth got along with Adam Whitman, who considered him a good friend (which is good coming from Preston, since he barely got along with anyone). The two went fishing and made plans beforehand, similar to Charles and Luke Norris). Valiera Nelson ]] Valiera Nelson was a member of the Girl-Team who seemed to have had dealings with Preston in sixth grade, as he claimed to have known her there and he found her to be an intimidating person. He once told Steven that Valiera was not to be messed with, showing a lack of surprise when Valiera smashed a boy's face into the wall. Despite this, the two have curiously been seen together in the cafeteria, so it would seem they might get along better than they pretend to. Vincent Organa ]] It is unknown how long they knew each other, but Vincent Organa seemed to find Preston annoying and unpleasant. This, coupled with his open skepticism, made Organa regret inviting him to join the Armies of Organa. Summer Petersen ]] Rumsworth and Summer Petersen took an instant dislike to one another in 2011, when she told him he should take Thompson's place if he was so much better than him, to which Rumsworth called her something foul that Petersen wouldn't repeat to Thompson. Barbara Preston was pushy and insensitive towards Barbara, who probably disliked him. Matt Matt disliked Preston because of his overly critical nature and went so far as to threaten his life if he did not stop berating Steven Thompson. Charles , his enemy]] Preston Rumsworth was a member of the Armies of Organa who met Charles in November of 2010. Charles, like most people, despised him. He knew Charles had feelings for Valiera Nelson and bossily berated him for doing so much as mentioning her, making Charles think he might have feelings for Valiera, before spitefully deciding that Preston disliked everybody. Preston's alleged awareness of what Charles has been doing, much like Will Ostler, even though Charles has certainly not confided in either of them, is certainly worth taking into account. References Category:Characters Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Boys vs. Girls characters Category:Bullies Category:Males Category:Fobbles Category:Boy-Team characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-villains